Angels Exist
by YoshuD
Summary: An insane songfic I've meant to post for a while. PG13 for slightly suggestive stuff. makeout closets


Angels Exist  
  
An Eva Songfic  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Eva or the song "Aliens Exist." Damn. ::walks away grumbling  
  
Mana: Josh!!  
  
Josh: What, Mana?  
  
Mana: Is Tabris-kun going to show up?  
  
Josh: I guess....  
  
Mana: He'd better show. You know why?.......  
  
Mana and all the Eva girls: CAUSE HE'S HOT!!!  
  
Josh: ::huge sweatdrop::  
  
Shinji: What, I'm not hot?  
  
Asuka: Mein Gott, NO!!!!  
  
Josh: Asuka, settle down. EVERYONE!!!!!! LET'S GO!! PLACES!!!!!!  
  
::They all exit in various directions at high speed::  
  
[We see three dark shapes on a stage. A spotlight flashes on and illuminates the center shape. It's Shinji. With an electric guitar]  
  
Shinji: You guys ready?  
  
Toji and Kensuke: Yep.  
  
[Another spotlight flashes on and we see Toji and Kensuke. Ken is on Drums and Toji is on bass guitar]  
  
Shinji: Let's rock then. HERE WE GO!!!!!!  
  
::guitar intro::  
  
Hey mom, there's something in the backroom  
  
Hope it's not the creatures from above   
  
[We see flashes of Sachiel, Sahaqiel, and Leliel]  
  
You used to read me stories,  
  
as if my dreams were boring  
  
we all know conspiracies are dumb   
  
[images of Gendo, Kaji, and the SEELE monoliths flash]  
  
What if people knew that these are real  
  
I'd leave my closet door open all night   
  
[we see the makeout closet in Mana's house]  
  
I know that Section Two would say  
  
What you hear is all hearsay   
  
[Tall guys in black suits run across the stage after Young Rei]  
  
I wish someone would tell me what was right   
  
[We see the screwed up Unit 00s in the Eva Graveyard. They are playing poker with S2 organs as chips]  
  
Up all night long  
  
and there's something very wrong   
  
[we hear noises from Mana's makeout closet. Scary ones.]  
  
And I know it must be late  
  
been gone since yesterday   
  
[clips of Shinji riding the subway randomly flash on a huge screen behind the band]  
  
I'm not like you guys  
  
I'm not like you   
  
[we see various random characters with no name from Shinji's class. They'd be referred to as NPC's]  
  
I am still a skeptic, yes you know me   
  
[Pics of Kensuke with his camera flash on the huge screen from earlier]  
  
been best friends and will be till we die   
  
[we see Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke doing various things that make sense for guys their age]  
  
I got an injection  
  
of fear from the abduction   
  
[a syringe and pictures of Leliel flash on the big screen]  
  
My best friend thinks I'm just telling lies  
  
alright   
  
[we see Toji and Kensuke staring skeptically into the camera]  
  
Up all night long  
  
and there's something very wrong   
  
[we see Misato staring at an answering machine with tears in her eyes. We can't tell if she was laughing or crying]  
  
And I know it must be late   
  
[we see Asuka and Shinji sitting up restlessly on the split screen, one late night]  
  
Been gone since yesterday  
  
I'm not like you guys  
  
I'm not like you   
  
[various people flash. They are people Shinji isn't like]  
  
Dark and scary, ordinary   
  
[we see Bardiel, and then Kaworu]  
  
Explanation, information   
  
[we see Ritsuko revealing the secrets of NERV to Shinji and Misato]  
  
Nice to know ya, paranoia   
  
[Evil Section Two agents run across the stage again, this time chasing after young Shinji and young Asuka]  
  
Where's my mother, Gendo father   
  
[flash to pics of Yui, and then Gendo on the big screen]  
  
Up all night long  
  
and there's something very wrong   
  
[big alert hexagons flash on the control room screens]  
  
And I know it must be late  
  
been gone since yesterday   
  
[Shinji rides the rails again]  
  
I'm not like you guys   
  
[Flash through the Angels, lingering on Tabris]  
  
Twelve majestic lies   
  
[Flash through Asuka, Hikari, Toji, Kensuke, Misato, Gendo, Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba, Rei, Makoto, and Yui]  
  
::last note echoes and slowly dies. The spotlights fade out::  
  
Josh: Well, Mana?  
  
Mana: Good, Tabris-kun showed up. Why'd you put my makeout closet in, though.  
  
Josh: ::shrugs:: It seemed to fit the requirements for "leave my closet door open all night" and "There's something very wrong."  
  
Mana: grrr...........  
  
Josh: Chill, Mana. Just chill. Thanks Folks!!! See Ya later!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Mana is a friend of mine. I hope she forgives me for the use of her makeout closet for this songfic. If not, it's a good thing she lives five states away from me. Heh. See ya later, and don't EVER, let Mana drag you into the makeout closet. It's a scary thing people. BYE!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
